istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the New God Session 8
The eighth session of Rise of the New God Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 7 Pronefest picks themselves up after dropping through the portal and find themselves in a fairly small circular room. Beyond the exit of the room, they see a very large hall with a bright blazing light. Krusk decides to enter first and sees a very large room, with many tables laden with food. There are also many hanging tapestries adorning all the walls and inside the room as well. They depict champions being swarmed and fighting shadowy creatures. Krusk decides to more thoroughly investigate the room, finding a large roaring fire in the middle of the room. As he looks more closely at the fire, it dims, and shadowy creatures burst from it to attack the party. They first attempt to shove Krusk into the fire, but he is able to hold his ground. Pronefest engages and destroys the creatures, but they find themselves often attacked by a strange force. As Ildirin is unable to throw off the magic of the force attacking, he finds himself dragged back and inside one of the tapestries in the room. At this point Pronefest realizes what had been attacking them throughout the battle and investigate the tapestries more closely. They learn that the tapestries can only attack those close to themselves. They also think that Ildirin can be restored by casting the Remove Affliction ritual. K'Artanyik carefully cuts the image of Ildirin out of the tapestry and carries him into the room where they had first arrived. The rest of Pronefest retreats back into the room, use tables to blockade the entrance, and destroy some of the tapestries as they go. Ki-amar begins the ritual, but finds that standing next to the wall hurts him with necrotic energy. Crowding into a space so as not to be next to a wall, the party aids Ki-amar into casting the ritual. After an hour, Ildirin returns to life, though the process of being brought back causes a large shock to his system, leaving him near death. The party decides that they have spent a large amount of their energy and desire to rest. Ki-amar places wards in the entrance to protect the party from undead and they are able to rest without incident. As they awake, they feel the negative effects of the Shadowfell assault them. They move as quickly as they can through the tapestry room, cutting a path alongside one of the walls. Ildirin is unable to shake off the effects of the tapestries attacks again, but he is pulled from the room by K'Artanyik. The rest of the party helps him shake off the magic on him and Pronefest moves on. Bûrzum enters the next room first and finds a hallway with doors immediately on either side. Farther down the hallway is a room with numerous altars piled with skulls. The party thinks that they will eventually be used by Acererak to create minions. They find nothing in the small rooms beyond the initial doors, though the party does find magical bracers among the skull piles. After much digging through skulls with no results, the heroes decide to move on. They find another long hallway with a pair of large rusted doors at the end. K'Artanyik and Bûrzum attempt to thrust open the doors, but they don't budge. They are then shamed when Ki-amar forces open the door and maintain that they loosened the doors for him. In the room Ki-amar finds small rivers of necromantic energy and collects some for use in future rituals. To their left they find a deep pit with a small dais surrounded by purple necromantic energy. The dais appears to be about seventy feet down and has four trapdoors with differently colored Devourer faces upon them. There are three small platforms jutting from the walls that go down in increments, but the party elects to use Ki-amar's crossbow to form a line leading to the platform. K'Artanyik goes down first, attempting to use his gythka as a zip line. The angle is quite steep and he ends up bruising his legs a bit. The rest of the party decides to go a bit slower and climb down regularly, though Ildirin, not very confident in his climbing skill, is carried down by Krusk. As they reach the bottom, the party investigates the faces and finds that they are all guarded by a glyph of warding. Ki-amar has ritual knowledge that would allow him to attempt to disarm the magical traps without triggering them and is aided by the rest of the party. Ildirin is afflicted by the despair of the Shadowfell and cannot bring himself to aid the party, so he hangs out in Haverford's Handy Haversack. After expending nearly all of Ki-amar's residuum, they manage to disable one trap but find nothing beneath it. Pronefest attempts to disarm the remainder of the traps, but they fail and trigger the rest. Fortunately they were fortified by Ki-amar's infusions and were relatively unharmed. The party finds no additional magic and the floor beneath the trapdoors is solid. Ildirin tries throwing rocks at the spaces above the ledges on the wall, to see if there are hidden passages behind the necrotic rain flowing down the walls, but discovers nothing. Frustrated, they go back to the previous room and flip some of the altars to try and find anything of note, but to no avail. Ildirin decides to take a moment to vent his frustration by defecating on one of the altars. The party thinks hard to try and determine if there is anything they hadn't checked and decide to look at the ledges protruding from the wall. Bûrzum brazenly decides to jump on the nearest one and it collapses under his weight, depositing him into the necrotic pool many feet below. K'Artanyik, seeing this, decides to use Ki-amar's crossbow and create lines that he can hang onto in case the other ledges similarly collapse. As he puts his weight on them, he feels they would fall apart. K'Artanyik also tries poking the walls above and below the ledges, but feels nothing but wall in either place. Their frustration mounting, Ki-amar decides to summon the Hand of Fate to aid them. It appears and indicates a space fairly high on the wall. Shooting into it with Ki-amar's crossbow, they find that the rope goes farther in than one would expect. Pronefest proceeds across and heads into a secret passageway. Followed by Rise of the New God Session 9 Recording *Part 1-Delving into the tomb, the party finds a room filled with a roaring fire, wraiths, and mysterious tapestries... *Part 2-Ildirin is trapped in a tapestry, but is freed by a magical ritual. Pronefest giddily destroys hundreds of the souls of similarly trapped adventurers while cutting and burning their way through the room. *Part 3-Pronefest is confounded by a trap-filled room full of things that can't be knocked prone. *Part 4-With a little sleuthing, Pronefest finally figures out how to escape this painful room.